Moonlit Magic
by The Little Geeky Piano Girl
Summary: The story of how Lisa and Alex met... Prequel to 'Trampled Hearts' Rating just in case
1. Prologue

_I've been thinking about this story for ages, and I've decided to put it up now, though it may be quite slow since my main focus at the moment is my XS fics._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Only one thing was on Alex Lake's mind when he entered his twin sister's bedroom with the intention of stealing her diary. Yet, his mind was swimming with thoughts as he left, without having read the diary, and oddly, not seeming to care…

As he quietly slipped inside the room, he spotted his prize lying on her pillow. He glanced at the door to his sister's bathroom and, upon hearing giggling and chattering voices coming from behind the closed door, he began to advance towards the diary. He took his prize between his hands and, scooping it up, he began to turn towards the door.

However, as he turned, so did the doorknob of the bathroom door. Whirling round to face it, his hands instinctively moving to hide the diary behind his back, preparing himself for his sister's wrath.

Although, he wasn't prepared for what he saw…

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Should I continue? And if I do, it won't be for another two weeks since I'll be in Portugal. Please let me know what you think!<em>


	2. Chapter One

_You know, I'm not even etirely sure whether or not anyone's reading this, but I like the storyline and will write it when I need a break from my other stories. I had 3/4 of this chapter already written, so..._

_If you're reading this, please review and let me know someone is!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

The room was dark. All of the lights were switched off, leaving only a few candles flickering around the room. In the centre of the room sat a trio of girls sitting in a circular formation, each in a meditative stance.

The blonde girl pulled a sheet of paper towards her. The light from the candle in the centre of the circle flickered, illuminating her green eyes as she looked up from the paper into the faces of her companions.

"Welcome," she started ominously, "to the first 'Saddle Club Sleepover'."

The three girls exchanged excited glances before the blonde turned her attention back to the paper in her lap. "To begin the proceedings, I shall take the register."

The tanned girl with tightly curled dark hair laughed heartily while the small brunette giggled. "Stevie, there's only three of us and we're all here!"

Stevie glared. "Rules are rules, Carole!" she chided playfully, wagging her finger. "So we must follow protocol. Alright, so…I'm here." She paused and ticked her own name off the checklist. "Carole?"

"You know I'm here!" Carole sighed exasperatedly.

"Lisa?" The small brunette looked up, giggling.

"Here!" she managed between giggles.

"So," Stevie started energetically after ticking Lisa's name off the list. "Now that we're all accounted for…" she paused dramatically before leaping to her feet, "To the bathroom!" she screamed, racing towards her small bathroom.

The others glanced at each other and mimicked Stevie's words and actions.

All three girls collapsed from uncontrollable laughter once inside the bathroom. They continued their giggling and playful banter, unaware of the figure creeping into the room, slowly edging towards the bed.

* * *

><p>"Right, attention!" Stevie called to her guests and they saluted her in her small en-suite bathroom. "At ease." The two immediately slouched, shaking with laughter. "It is now time for Lisa's tour of my house!" Lisa's eyes shone with excitement and mirth, as did Stevie's.<p>

"Finally!" Carole exclaimed. "Now Lisa can see the rest of your house and not just your smelly old room!" Carole held her nose playfully as Stevie swatted at her.

"Alright, very funny. Now, come on!" Stevie turned and opened the door of the bathroom, but all three girls stopped dead in the doorway.

A tall blonde boy with bright green eyes stood by Stevie's bed, obviously hiding something behind his back, eyes wide and staring, jaw gaping. Stevie and Carole reacted first. With a cry of 'Alex!' they grabbed their pillows and began pelting him with them.

Lisa stared for a moment longer. 'This,' she thought, 'must be Alex, Stevie's twin brother; and one of his infamous attempts to steal her diary.' Giggling, she grabbed her own pillow and joined Carole in pelting Alex as Stevie successfully managed to wrestle her diary away from him, holding it above her head in victory.

"Ha ha!" she proclaimed. "Once again your plan has been foiled by the Saddle Club!" Stevie and Carole high-fived, leaving Lisa to giggle at their antics as Stevie shoved Alex backwards and he stumbled out the door, looking rather dazed.

Carole paused, looking thoughtful. "That was strange."

Stevie turned towards her questioningly while Lisa continued to watch the two. "How so? He's always trying to steal this." She held up the diary in her hands for emphasis. "You know that. This is hardly the first time you've helped me wrestle it from his grip."

"No, I mean, usually Alex puts up a bigger fight. He looked kind of…'out of it'."

"Nonsense!" Stevie declared. "We've just gotten better, especially since we gained a third member! She's tiny but she sure packs a punch!" She gestured grandly to Lisa, who smiled brightly and curtseyed delicately.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Carole moaned, hitting them both in the back of their heads with pillows. They shrieked before retaliating, and so, the pillow war began.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in his own bedroom, Alex lay on his bed, facing the ceiling and contemplating what had just happened. He had, once again, attempted to steal his twin sister's diary. He had been so close this time too. Then it all went wrong. Stevie came out of the bathroom when he was almost home free.<p>

Although, that wasn't why he had failed. He probably could've managed to get away with it if it wasn't for _her_.

He thought back to the moment the door had opened and the three of them had stepped out. His eyes were inexplicably drawn to her and he seemed unable to look away from her, or even move. Well, until Stevie had shoved him out the door, at least.

What was wrong with him? Why on Earth was he thinking and feeling this way about someone he had never met, only caught a glimpse of – and one of his twin sister's best friends to boot! 'I have a girlfriend, for crying out loud!' he silently berated himself, still staring at the ceiling. 'But she looked so…so… Well, when she stood there, her blue eyes alight with curiosity and when she joined the attack on him with the pillows, her brunette curls flying… Man, she is deceptively fragile – obviously horse riding builds up muscles-' Alex shot up in his bed, shaking his head furiously. 'No, Alex! Think of your girlfriend. Think of Cassandra.' Though somehow, no matter how hard he tried to think of Cassandra, the girl from Stevie's room wouldn't leave his head. He flopped back onto the bed, groaning in frustration, throwing his arm over his eyes, he refused to move until his mother called him for dinner.

* * *

><p>The three girls were almost finished their tour when Mrs Lake called them all for dinner. "Ah ha!" Stevie proclaimed excitedly. "Food! And now we can finish Lisa's tour. To the kitchen!"<p>

The girls entered the kitchen giggling to find that they were the last ones there. "You see? No one can resist mum's cooking – it's the best." Carole nodded solemnly beside her. Stevie ducked her mother's swipe at her head with the dish towel as she sat down. "Okay, so everyone knows Carole; this is Lisa. Lisa, this is my mum, dad, Chad – my oldest brother, Michael – the youngest, and you've already met my twin, Alex."

Lisa felt her cheeks redden as Stevie introduced her, seeing all eyes on her, and she smiled, glancing down at her plate awkwardly until the typical banter of the Lake household began, in which her role was the silent observer. Her face was rarely devoid of a smile over dinner, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Alex, who was almost as quiet as she was, his eyes drawn, once again, to Stevie's new friend.

As the girls crawled into their sleeping bags for the night, Lisa stayed silent, listening to Carole and Stevie. "Come on, Stevie, you have to admit it. Alex has been acting pretty weird all night."

"Carole, just because we managed to wrestle the diary off him easier than usual-"

"Well, there's that as well, but he barely said anything at dinner."

"Hmmm, that is unusual."

"I know. He's normally almost as talkative as you are."

"Oi!"

"It must be the genetics." Lisa piped up from her sleeping bag.

"Oi!" Stevie attempted to protest once again, but ended up dissolving into giggles along with the others.

As they fell asleep, Lisa found herself wondering about Stevie's twin. He _had_ seemed a little 'out of it' as Carole had said, though Lisa wasn't sure why. 'Perhaps he was just shocked to see another girl there.' Lisa thought, the only explanation she could come up with, though it didn't seem to fit. And there was his silence through dinner too. When she had glanced at him, she could've sworn he was staring at her, but why? Lisa felt colour rise to her cheeks again as she pictured his face in her mind. 'He's kinda cute.' She thought. 'And his eyes…' suppressing a giggle, she rolled over, fighting the blush that was raging across her face.


End file.
